a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for determining a concentration of a target nucleic acid, a nucleic acid probe for the process, and a method for analyzing data obtained by the method. Specifically, the present invention is concerned with various methods for determining concentrations of diverse nucleic acids on the basis of a principle that fluorescence emission from of a fluorescent dye decreases when a nucleic acid probe labeled with the fluorescent dye is hybridized to a target nucleic acid, that is, by measuring decreases in fluorescence emissions from fluorescent dyes after hybridization of nucleic acid probes labeled with the fluorescent dyes to target nucleic acids relative to fluorescence emissions from the fluorescent dyes before the hybridization, nucleic acid probes and devices useful for the practice of the methods, methods for analyzing data obtained by PCR which is one of the determination methods, systems provided with means for practicing the analysis methods, and computer-readable recording media with individual procedures of the analysis methods stored therein as programs.
b) Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods are conventionally known to determine a concentration of a nucleic acid by using a nucleic acid probe labeled with a fluorescent dye. These methods include:
(1) Dot blotting assay
After a target nucleic acid and a nucleic acid probe labeled with a fluorescent dye are hybridized on a membrane, unreacted nucleic probe is washed off. The intensity of fluorescence only from fluorescent dye molecules, by which the nucleic acid probe hybridized with the target nucleic acid is labeled, is measured.
(2) Method making use of an intercalator: Glazer et al., Nature, 359, 9591 1992
A certain specific fluorescent dye called xe2x80x9cintercalatorxe2x80x9d emits strong fluorescence upon its insertion into a double strand of a nucleic acid. This method measures an increase in fluorescence from the fluorescent dye. Examples of the fluorescent dye can include ethidium bromide [Jikken Igaku (Laboratory Medicine), 15(7), 46-51, Yodosha (1997)] and SYBR R Green I (LightCycler(trademark) System, Apr. 5, 1999; pamphlet distributed by Roche Diagnostics, Mannheim, Germany).
(3) Method making use of FRET (fluorescence energy transfer): Mergny et al., Nucleic Acid Res., 22, 920-928, 1994
This method comprises hybridizing two nucleic acid probes to a target nucleic acid. These two nucleic acid probes are labeled by different fluorescent dyes, respectively. The fluorescent dye of one of the two probes can transfer energy to the fluorescent dye of the other probe such that the latter fluorescent dye is caused to emit fluorescence. These two probes are designed such that they hybridize with their fluorescent dyes being located opposite each other and apart from each other by 1 to 9 bases. When these two nucleic acid probes hybridize to the target nucleic acid, emission of fluorescence from the latter fluorescent dye takes place. The intensity of this fluorescence emission is proportional to the number of replications of the target nucleic acid.
(4) Molecular beacon method: Tyagi et al., Nature Biotech., 14, 303-308, 1996
A nucleic acid probe for use in this method is labeled at an end thereof with a reporter dye and at an opposite end thereof with a quencher dye. As both end portions of the probe are complementary with each other in their base sequences, the overall base sequence of the probe is designed to form a hairpin stem. Owing to this structure, emission from the reporter dye is suppressed by the quencher dye under Forster resonant energy in a state suspended in a liquid. When the probe hybridizes to a target nucleic acid, the hairpin stem structure is broken. This leads to an increase in the distance between the reporter pigment and the quencher pigment, so that the transfer of Forster resonant energy no longer takes place. This allows the reporter dye to make emission.
(5) Davis""s method: Davis et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 24, 702-706, 1996
This method uses DNA constructs containing one or two fluorescein molecules in flow cytometry. The fluorescein molecules were attached to the 3xe2x80x2end of a DNA probe through an 18-atom spacer arm that resulted in a 10-fold increase in fluorescence intensity compared to the DNA probe to which fluorescein was directly attached to the 3xe2x80x2end of the probe.
Applied to various determination methods for nucleic acids, fluorescent in situ hybridization assays, PCR, ligase chain reactions, strand displacement assays, competitive hybridization and the like, significant developments have been made on these methods.
Although these methods are now widely used, they include a disadvantageous step that, subsequent to hybridization reaction between a nucleic acid probe labeled with a fluorescent dye and a target nucleic acid, an unhybridized portion of the nucleic acid probe has to be washed out of the reaction system. Obviation of this step can apparently bring about shorter determination time, simplified determination, and accurate determination. There is, accordingly, a long-standing desire for the development of a nucleic acid determination method which does not include such a step.
With the foregoing in view, the present invention has as an object thereof the provision of a method for determining a concentration of a target nucleic acid by using a nucleic acid probe labeled with a fluorescent dye, which makes it possible to determine the concentration of the target nucleic acid in a shorter time, more easily and more accurately.
The present invention also has as other objects the provision of nucleic acid probes and devices useful for the practice of the methods, methods for analyzing data obtained by PCR which is one of the determination methods, systems provided with means for practicing the analysis methods, and computer-readable recording media with individual procedures of the analysis methods stored therein as programs.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present inventors have proceeded with an investigation on methods for determining a concentration of a nucleic acid by using a nucleic acid probe. As a result, it was found that emission of fluorescence from a fluorescent dye decreases (quenching phenomenon of fluorescence) when a nucleic acid probe labeled with the fluorescent dye hybridizes to a target nucleic acid. It was also found that this decrease is significant with certain specific dyes. It was also found that the extent of this decrease varies depending on bases in a probe portion, to which the fluorescent dye is conjugated, or on the sequence of the bases. The present invention has been completed base on these findings.
Therefore, the present invention provides the following methods, probes, kits, systems, recording medium, device and assay:
1) A method for determining a concentration of a target nucleic acid by using a nucleic acid probe labeled with a fluorescent dye, which comprises:
providing, as the probe, a nucleic acid probe capable of reducing fluorescence emission from the fluorescent dye when hybridized with the target nucleic acid;
hybridizing the probe to the target nucleic acid; and
measuring a decrease in fluorescence emission from the fluorescent dye after the hybridization relative to fluorescence emission from the fluorescent dye before the hybridization.
2) A nucleic acid probe for determining a concentration of a target nucleic acid, said probe being labeled with a fluorescent dye, wherein:
the probe is labeled at an end portion thereof with the fluorescent dye, and
the probe has a base sequence designed such that, when the probe is hybridized with the target nucleic acid, at least one G (guanine) base exists in a base sequence of the target nucleic acid at a position 1 to 3 bases apart from an end base portion where the probe and the target nucleic acid are hybridized with each other,
whereby the fluorescent dye is reduced in fluorescence emission when the probe is hybridized with the target nucleic acid; and
a method for determining a concentration of a target nucleic acid, which comprises hybridizing the above-described nucleic acid probe to the target nucleic acid and measuring a decrease in fluorescence emission from the fluorescent dye after the hybridization relative to fluorescence emission from the fluorescent dye before the hybridization.
3) A method for analyzing or determining polymorphism or mutation of a target nucleic acid or gene, which comprises:
hybridizing the above-described nucleic acid probe to the target nucleic acid or gene, and
measuring a change in fluorescence.
4) A kit for analyzing or determining polymorphism or mutation of a target nucleic acid or gene, comprising the above-described nucleic acid probe.
5) A method for analyzing data obtained by the analysis or determination method described above under 3), which comprises the following step:
correcting a fluorescence intensity of a reaction system, in which the target nucleic acid or gene has been hybridized with the nucleic acid probe labeled with the fluorescent dye, in accordance with a fluorescence intensity of the reaction system before the hybridization.
6) A system for analyzing or determining polymorphism or mutation of a target nucleic acid or gene, comprising means for practicing the data analysis or determination method described above under 5).
7) A computer-readable, recording medium comprising a program recorded therein for making a computer perform the correction step described above under 5).
8) A method for determining a concentration of a target nucleic acid, which comprises using a probe with the nucleic acid probe described above under 1) or 2) bound on a surface of a solid support; and
a device for determining a concentration of the target nucleic acid, which is useful in practicing the above method.
9) A fluorescent in situ hybridization assay making use of the nucleic acid determination method described above under 1), 2) or 8).
10) A method for analyzing data obtained by the nucleic acid determination method described above under 1), 2) or 9).
11) A PCR method making use of the nucleic acid determination method described above under 1) or 2).
12) A method for analyzing data obtained by the PCR method described above under 11).
13) A method for analyzing a melting curve of a nucleic acid by using the PCR method described above under 11).
14) An analysis method making combined use of the methods described above under 12) and 13), respectively.
15) A PCR determination and/or analysis system provided with means for performing an analysis in accordance with the analysis method described above under 11), 12), 13) or 14).
16) A computer-readable recording medium with procedures, through which an analysis is performed by the analysis method described above under 11), 12), 13) or 14), recorded as a program.
17) A method for quantitating a target nucleic acid, which comprises making use of the data analysis method described above under 12) or 14).
18) A method for determining a concentration of a target nucleic acid, which comprises using the PCR determination and/or analysis system described above under 15).
19) A method for determining a concentration of a target nucleic acid, which comprises using the recording medium described above under 16).
Numerous advantageous effects have been brought about by the present invention as will be set out below.
1) Since use of the nucleic acid determination method, probe or device according to the present invention does not require an operation such as that needed to remove unreacted nucleic acid probe from a determination system, the concentration of a target nucleic acid can be determined in a short time and with ease. When applied to a co-cultivation system of microorganisms or a symbiotic cultivation system of microorganisms, the viable count of a particular microorganism strain in the system can be specifically measured in a short time. Further, the present invention has also provided a simple method for analyzing or determining polymorphism, such as SNP (single nucleotide polymorphism), or mutation of a target nucleic acid or gene.
2) Further, the quantitative PCR method according to the present invention has the following advantageous effects:
a. As the quantitative PCR method does not involve addition of any factor which may act in an inhibitive manner on amplification of a target nucleic acid by Taq DNA polymerase, quantitative PCR can be conducted under similar conditions as conventionally-known usual PCR having specificity.
b. The specificity of PCR can be maintained high, so that amplification of primer diner is retarded. Compared with conventionally-known quantitative PCR, the quantitation limit can be lowered on the order of about one digit.
c. It is no longer required to provide a complex nucleic acid probe. It is, therefore, possible to save time and cost which would otherwise be required for such a complex nucleic acid probe.
d. A target nucleic acid can be effectively amplified, so that the amplification step can be monitored in real time.
3) Upon analysis of data obtained by the real-time quantitative PCR, the data analysis method according to the present invention can be used to prepare a working line for the determination of the number of copies of a nucleic acid in a nucleic acid sample of unknown nucleic acid copy number. This working line has a correlation coefficient which is far higher than those available by conventional methods. Use of the data analysis method according to the present invention, therefore, makes it possible to accurately determine the number of copies of nucleic acid.
4) A working line the correlation efficient of which is high can be automatically prepared by the use of the data analysis software relating to the analysis method of data obtained by real-time quantitative PCR, the computer-readable recording medium with the procedures of the analysis method recorded as a program therein, or the determination or analysis system for the real-time quantitative PCR. The data analysis software, computer-readable recording medium, and the determination or analysis system all pertain to the present invention.
5) Further, use of the novel method according to the present invention for the analysis of the melting curve of a nucleic acid makes it possible to determine the Tm value of the nucleic acid with high accuracy. Moreover, use of the data analysis software for the method, the computer-readable recording medium with the procedures of the analysis method recorded as a program therein, or the determination or analysis system for the real-time quantitative PCR makes it possible to obtain an accurate Tm value.